


Camping

by angel_of_bees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, My original, NSFW, Not fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_bees/pseuds/angel_of_bees
Summary: Jackie and Violet go on a spontaneous camping trip for a night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a place to post my stories so I can link them to people. Anyone can read tho.

Violet and Jackie had decided to take a spur of the moment camping trip one weekend. It was just them, a couple backpacks full of whatever they could grab, and a backseat of snacks they found on the road trip to the campground. Jackie was always spontaneous. It's something Violet always admired about her. After 2 hours, 6 pit stops, and one pleasant conversation with a sexy gate keeper named Ian; they had finally made it to their own little corner of the woods. It was getting close to sunset when they pulled up. The pink and orange sky reflecting off the calm water of the lake. Jackie rested her arm on the middle console where Violet's arm was. Their hands brushed softly. They looked at each other for a moment before pulling away. "I'll get the chips. You get the s'more stuff." Jacky said hopping out of the car quickly. When they finally got the tent set up it was dark. A small lantern hung from the ceiling of the tent. It cast a soft orange glow over the two sleeping bags that were spread out across the ground where the two women were sitting. "I'm so excited to explore the woods in the morning." Violet remarked. "It's gonna be so much fun!" Jackie said, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm really glad you invited me Jack." Violet said smiling. Her eyes sparkling under the light of the lantern. This caused Jackie's heart to quicken slightly. She turned her head towards the bags of snacks and quickly grabbed the first thing she could reach and ripped it open violently. Chocolate bars exploded all over their bedding. "That sure was a fun thing you did just now." Violet giggled. "If you wanted some s'mores you could have said something. I'll go get a fire started." Violet exited the tent and Jackie put her face in her palms. "I am so stupid."  Jackie mumbled into her hands. Jackie and Violet sat next to each other on the large log placed near the firepit. Jackie gingerly turned a marshmallow over the gentle fire. Violet was burning a Vienna sausage that she had jammed on a sharpend stick. Jackie watched Violet take a small bite of the charred mystery meat and then immediately spit it out. Jackie chuckled while placing her perfectly flambéed marshmallow on a gram cracker. She handed it to Violet. "There you go." Jackie cooed. Violet begrudgingly bit into the s'more then wholfed it down and then made three more. The fire had died and the temperature was dropping. The two girls collected everything then ran inside the tents. "Wow it got a lot colder than I thought it would have." Jackie remarked as she pulled her sweater overy her head. "Taking off clothes isn't gonna help."  Violet squeaked. She could see Jackie's nipples poking through her T-shirt. Violet's heart fluttered. Jackie noticed the other girl's lingering gaze. "See something you like?" Jackie teased. She gently pushed her breasts up and jiggled them. Violet whipped around toward her bag and quickly jammed her hand to the bottom and pretended to look for something. Jackie hugged Violet from behind while gently rubbing her breasts on her friend's back. "Oh Violet!" Jackie sang "You are my BREAST friend!" Violet was blushing profusely while still digging around for nothing in her bag until she felt something that shouldn't have been there. She dragged it to the top of her bag then immediately jammed it back to the bottom. "Oh what are you hiding Vi!" Jackie exclaimed as she snatched the bag. "Please let me know what it is i'll give you $20" Violet panicked and slapped the open bag out of Jackie's hand spilling the contents onto the floor. Lying there on top of the clothes was a strap-on.


	2. Sharing body heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get gay.

Violet was horrified that this was happening. She was so embarrassed she couldn't look Jackie in the eye. She pounced on it and jammed it in her bag. She slowly looked at Jackie, who was grinning.   
"This is exciting."   
Jackie said.  
"I-i forgot to uh t-take it out of my bag."   
Violet blurted out.  
" I hide it in my b-bag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i'll write a whole bunch of chapters idk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this. You've made it to the end of the story. I'll probably update. I honestly don't know what i'm doing.


End file.
